


A Tale of Two Zoras

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mipha has fallen for Link, but she is uncertain whether he returns her affection. Sidon offers to spend time with the Hylian knight in the hopes of ascertaining his feelings for Mipha, but soon Sidon begins to develop feelings of his own.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha/Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Mipha's Dilemma

Mipha stared into the distance, scouring the mountains that surrounded the Zora Kingdom for any sign of him. The only thing she could discern were a band of Lizalfos slithering around. She sighed and began to fidget with the mass of glimmering blue cloth in her hands.

Should she go ahead and give him the armor? After eliciting his measurements under the guise of helping him find a suitable swimsuit, she had painstakingly crafted a set of Zora armor and tailored it to his exact size. In traditional Zora custom, she had woven her own scales into it. The glistened in the blinding rays of the noontime sun.

Mipha tapped her finger against her chin. Perhaps it was too early to give him the armor? Maybe she should wait a bit more? No, Hylians had short lifespans compared to Zora. She didn’t want to wait too long. She wanted to spend as much time as she could by his side—as his wife.

Would he even understand the significance of the armor? She had heard that Hylians typically exchanged rings to propose marriage. Maybe she should buy him a ring instead?

Mipha was so lost in thought that she did not notice her younger brother stride up behind her.

“What troubles you so, my dear sister?” Sidon asked, noticing his sister’s perplexed expression.

“Ah, Sidon!” Mipha gasped, startled by the sound of his low voice.

Really, she had never gotten used to his mature appearance. It seemed like only a few years ago that he was a little pup, too afraid to swim up waterfalls. Now, he was a fully-grown Zora, fighting battles and swimming wherever he pleased.

Sidon glanced at the sparkling cloth in her hands. “Oh, is that…?”

“Ah, well, this is…” Mipha could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She had never told anyone about her feelings; she had only scribbled about them in her diary. It was not because she feared her family would oppose her, but simply because she found discussing her feelings to be far too embarrassing.

“Is it for that Hylian knight that often comes with Princess Zelda?” With a gentle tug, he pried the armor out of his sister’s hands, and ran his fingers over it. “Why, it’s beautiful, Mipha. I’m sure he’ll be quite pleased.”

Mipha gave an uncertain hum. “Well, to be honest with you, I’m not sure if it will really please him.”

“I don’t know a single person who would not be overjoyed to receive such a lovely gift,” Sidon assured her.

Still, Mipha was insecure. She hummed again, but said nothing.

“If you are so unsure, perhaps I could give him the armor in your stead?”

“No!” Mipha blurted. “Ah, excuse me. No, I cannot allow you to do that. I must be the one to give it to him. Otherwise, it has no meaning. I just…I’m not sure that he feels the same way. He’s Princess Zelda’s personal guard and I’m a bit concerned…”

Mipha pictured the two of them standing side-by-side. They were both beautiful, with luxurious hair and soft, sun-kissed skin. They were perfect for each other. If they did have some sort of relationship, wouldn’t Mipha only be an interference?

“In that case, would you like me to inquire about his feelings for you?”

“No, that’s too direct. He’d be suspicious.”

“Then, I will spend some time with him, and give him some encouragement. Perhaps he will confess his feelings of his own accord.”

Mipha considered Sidon’s proposal, then nodded. “Thank you, Sidon.”

Sidon beamed, “Anything for my dear sister.”


	2. Sidon's Curiosity

Sidon had always been curious about the quiet, stoic Hylian knight. He never said a word, just observed everything with his vibrant ocean-colored eyes. Sidon had spoken to him on occasion, but all of their conversations turned out the same:

“Your swordsmanship is amazing!” Sidon would exclaim after watching him slash at the soldiers of the Zora Army with his sword. While Princess Zelda discussed politics with Mipha, the knight often sparred with the members of the Zora Army. So far, no one had been able to best him.

The Hylian bowed, thanking the prince for the compliment.

“If you weren’t already employed, I’d offer you a position in our army,” Sidon chuckled.

The knight would wave his hands, dismissing the suggestion. Then, he would bow once more, and excuse himself from the prince’s presence.

They had already been through this exchange many times, with little variation. Sidon had always wished to speak with him more, but the Hylian always seemed anxious to get away from him.

This time, when Princess Zelda paraded into the Zora’s Domain, with her trusty knight at her side, Sidon wasted no time in approaching him.

“Hello!” He called, waving his arm. He jogged up to the procession and bowed in Zelda’s direction.

“Hello, Princess Zelda.” Mipha’s voice resounded from behind him.

When he had ran towards the Hylians, Mipha had been at his heels. She peered around her brother, sneaking a glance at the knight.

“Princess Mipha,” Zelda lowered her head in a respectful greeting, “I come today to discuss a proposal with King Dorpehan on behalf of my father, King Rhoam of Hylia.”

“Ah, please allow me to escort you to the throne room,” Mipha said, averting her eyes as the knight turned in her direction. Mipha latched onto Zelda’s wrist and dragged her forward.

The knight moved to follow, but Sidon placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, wait a moment.”

The knight paused, but did not tear his eyes away from Princess Zelda.

“I would like to spar with you,” Sidon continued, “ I have had the pleasure of witnessing you spar with our army many times, and I am impressed by your skill. Please, I beseech you—”

Sidon was preparing to call the knight’s name in an attempt to emphasize his request when he realized that he did not know his name. He racked his brain for any previous mention of it, but he could not recall a single instance where the Hylian’s name had been uttered.

What an embarrassing situation. 

Sidon chastised himself for his ignorance. His sister was preparing to wed this man, and Sidon didn’t even know his name.

“Please,” Sidon repeated, lamely.

The Hylian finally looked towards him. For a moment, Sidon was enchanted by his eyes. They were like twin pools on a sunny day, clear and sparkling. Then, the knight nodded.

Sidon, breaking himself from the spell, clapped the Hylian on the back.

“Wonderful!” He exclaimed.

Inwardly, he sighed. He really had his work cut out for him.


	3. Mipha's Uncertainty

Mipha observed the discussion between her father and the princess without much enthusiasm. Standing there, in the presence of Zelda, she couldn’t help but compare herself to her.

Zelda was so outspoken and courageous. Yes, Mipha had piloted Divine Beast Vah Ruta—a commendable feat—but Zelda had been the one to select the operators of the Divine Beasts and organize the coup on Ganon. Even after her father, King Rhoam, had forbade her from studying the excavated ancient Sheikah technology, Zelda had continued to study them in secret. Yet her diligence (and disobedience) had paid off, and her plan to annihilate Ganon had been successful.

Zelda was beautiful, intelligent, and the savior of Hyrule. It would be impossible not to fall in love with her…

Mipha sighed. If Link was already in love with Zelda, there was little she could do. 

“Is something troubling you, dear princess?” Muzu, her ever-attentive teacher, had noticed Mipha’s somber mood.

It seemed that, wherever Link was concerned, Mipha lost all composure. Her affection for him was intense, and just the thought of him was enough to subvert her usual bubbly mood. This was the second time she’d been caught like this. First by Sidon, and now Muzu.

Mipha shook her head, “It is nothing. I think I’m just a bit tired. Perhaps I will go for a swim.”

“Please, allow me to accompany you,” Muzu answered. He was always so overprotective.

“Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I am sure you have other tasks you must attend to. Though I would have liked to go with Sidon. I wonder where he has wandered off to?”

If everything was going according to their plan, he was somewhere with Link.

“Look no further than the center of the Domain. He’s sparring with a Hylian,” Muzu added, his voice bitter. Muzu had always despised Hylians. Though his attitude had somewhat softened after they cooperated with them to defeat Ganon, he could not seem to stifle the trace of venom that crept into his expression whenever he encountered one. Many of the Zora Elders were like that.

“In the center of the domain?” Mipha repeated, surprised. She had not expected Sidon to make such a spectacle.

“Princess Zelda’s own personal knight, I believe. Leave it to a Hylian to shirk his duties so that he can play around. My lady, I mean no disrespect, but I believe that I must lecture the prince on improper relations. Especially with the upcoming Divine Festival—”

“Yes, of course,” Mipha nodded. She did not always see eye-to-eye with Muzu, but she found that disagreeing with him was futile. The stubborn old Zora was set in his ways, and was not receptive to any kind of change.

“I wish that the prince would follow in your footsteps, my lady, and practice more discretion. You would never deign yourself to consorting with a person of such low origin and dubitable character.”

Mipha felt a pang of guilt, and hated herself for it. She wished that she could get angry, and retort.

“Link is of higher character than any of us will ever be,” she imagined shouting. But such a thing was not in her nature. She was not aggressive; she was the calm, collected Princess Mipha. The flashes of anger she felt were always brief, lasting little more than an instant, and she never acted upon them.

Instead, she replied, “I think I shall go search for Sidon now.”

Mipha walked to the landing below the throne room and leaned over the railing, observing the match. She reflected on Muzu’s comments. It was true that Link had not been born into a noble family, but he was the kindest and bravest person Mipha knew, and surely those traits were more important than being highborn? He hadn’t played a huge role in the actual defeat of Ganon, but he had been instrumental in helping Princess Zelda awaken her powers, powers which she used to seal away Calamity Ganon.

She wondered what Muzu’s reaction would be if Link accepted her proposal—providing that he was not in love with Princess Zelda. There was no doubt that Muzu would be disgusted, and attempt to dissuade her from choosing a Hylian as her husband. How would the other Zoras react? Sidon had easily accepted it and even supported her, and she was sure that her father also would not mind, but what about others? Would they also look upon their union with disdain?

Long ago, there had been another Zora princess that had fallen in love with a Hylian swordsman. It was their story that had encouraged Mipha to craft the armor for Link. Yet that couple’s tale had not been without hardship. The Hylian had been shunned by his brethren, and even the princess had faced scorn.

Knowing that such complications might arise, could Mipha confess her feelings to Link with confidence? She was not so naïve that she had expected everything to work out without flaw, but the prospect of disappointing her fellow Zoras made her hesitate. 

If she could not overcome such an obstacle, did she really have any right to confess to Link? Wasn’t it because her love was weak that she hesitated?

Until she was surer of herself, she decided that she wouldn’t propose to him just yet.


	4. Sidon's Match

Because the knight was still on duty, Sidon could not lead him too far away from Princess Zelda’s general vicinity. Sidon had wished to take him to a more private location, but he understood that the knight could not leave the princess vulnerable and unguarded.

Therefore, they were forced to spar in the center of the domain. There had once been talk of erecting a commemorative statue of Mipha there, but the plans had not come to fruition, so the level patch made the perfect battlefield. 

When Sidon announced his intentions, the Zora citizens were more than ready to accommodate his request, and cleared away. They congregated at the edges of the imaginary battlefield, shouting words of encouragement.

“Go, Prince Sidon!” Cried one shrill voice from behind him.

Another wailed, “Prince Sidon, you can do it!”

Even without turning around, he recognized the voices of his self-professed “fan club.” They were a flock of Zoras that moved in a cluster, praising all of his actions. It was flattering, yet overwhelming at times. Still, he was a prince, and he considered it his duty to appease the citizens of his kingdom.

Sidon faced his fan club, and flashed them a dazzling smile. Their response was a chorus of gleeful screams.

Next, Sidon unsheathed the blade at his hip, and took up a fighting stance. The Hylian stood across from him, a good distance away. Sidon observed as the knight slid his sword from its sheath and gripped it with two calloused hands, wrapped in so many bandages that it appeared as though he was wearing gloves.

The Sword that Seals the Darkness. Sidon shuddered. No matter how many times he witnessed it, he was always entranced by the scene. Something seemed to resonate between the knight and the blade. It was clear that it was no ordinary weapon, and that the silent knight was no ordinary man.

“Are you ready?” Sidon shouted to the knight.

He nodded, tightening his grip on his sword.

“Then let us begin!” Sidon exclaimed.

The Hylian dashed, closing the gap between them, and thrust his sword forward. Sidon sidestepped the attack and made a horizontal slash in his opponent’s direction.

The knight blocked the blow and retaliated with a jab at Sidon’s chest.

Sidon parried, and knocked the sword out of the knight’s hands.

Sidon was somewhat disappointed, but unsurprised. As a member of the royal family, he had inherited supernatural strength. While he was not yet at his father’s level, he was stronger than the average Zora. Still, he had not expected the battle to end so early, or his victory to be so simple.

“Link!”

Amid all of the cheers, the voice rang clear.

Sidon’s attention was torn away from the knight. He glanced up, and saw Mipha and Princess Zelda leaning over the railing, watching their fight.

“Don’t give up, Link!” Princess Zelda shouted.

“Link?” Sidon repeated, his focus returning to the knight. So that was his name? The name rang in his ears, like the tinkling of a bell. It almost sounded familiar…

Link had capitalized on Sidon’s distracted state. In seconds, he had retrieved his weapon. He leapt into the air, somersaulted, and butted Sidon in the chest with the heel of his sword, knocking the prince to the ground.

Link, standing above him, flipped his sword around and positioned the tip of the blade at Sidon’s throat. Link’s eyes blazed, and his mouth was set in a firm line. For a moment, Sidon forgot that this was only a sparring match, and his heart pounded. Link’s expression was stern and serious—he had really given it his all.

The cheers and jeers of the crowd dissolved into silence. Everyone observed the scene with shock. Supernatural strength aside, Prince Sidon had been trained by Seggin, the Demon Sergeant of the Zora Army, and their fiercest warrior. It was unthinkable that Sidon had been defeated. All eyes were on the prince, awaiting his reaction.

It seemed that Sidon had met his match.

Sidon threw back his head and belted out a chuckle.

“Stupendous!” He barked as he began to clap. “Absolutely stupendous. As I thought, you’re simply amazing, Link.”

Link sheathed his sword, and extended his hand to Sidon. Sidon accepted the offer, and allowed the knight to pull him to his feet.

The crowd around them broke into applause.

Link began to pull his hand away, but Sidon kept his grip steady. He tugged Link towards him, so that only he could hear Sidon’s next words.

“I would love it if you would consent to a rematch,” Sidon murmured. “Next time, without an audience.”

Only Sidon noticed the curt nod Link gave in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, these past two weeks have certainly been...hectic. I'm glad I was finally able to post the updates!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone that left a comment. I'm bad at replying to them, but I always read them, and they make my day!


End file.
